


The Masquerade Ball

by Leonidas1754



Series: Tentative Lovers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masquerade Ball, No mistaken identities here, They know who they are I just like Masquerade balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Xander's never been a fan of Masquerade balls. With everyone in masks, it's a little harder to identify who everyone is. Thankfully, the Hoshidans are pretty notable even in masks, and he finds one in particular in the garden as he goes for a breath of fresh air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I really love this ship and wish it got more attention than it did

Xander couldn't say he particularly cared for masquerade balls. The masks made it much harder to properly address others, and he'd mistaken who people were more times than he'd like. At least the Hoshidans were easy to tell apart from the Nohrians, their finery much different but no less elegant. And really, it'd be hard to mistake King Ryoma and that mane of brown he called hair.

He mingled in the crowd, pleasantries falling from his lips with practiced ease. Eventually, he made his way to the edge of the room, spotting Laslow waving to some women, who were walking away. He had to hold back a laugh. Typical.

"Any luck tonight, then?" he asked, making his retainer jump.

Laslow turned, looking embarrassed even with the mask on. "Ah, no, but I won't give up hope just yet."

Xander chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Well, as long as you're not causing any trouble... And if you will, please keep an eye on Peri. I know she enjoys these events just as much as I do." Which to say was not very much, they both knew. "I'm going to the garden to get some fresh air."

Laslow nodded. "Oh, I saw someone head out there earlier. Only caught a glimpse of them, so I'm not sure who, but they were definitely Hoshidan."

Xander nodded. That wouldn't be too much of a problem, really. At least, he hoped it wouldn't be. He adjusted his black mask and slipped out the door, letting Laslow go off to look for Peri.

The cool night air was downright rejuvenating as he entered the garden. Its high walls made for good climbing places for many plants, and Valla's moon shined high in the sky, illuminating the overgrown plants with silvery light. Corrin had yet to get around to actually having someone clean up the garden, but Xander had to confess, he quite liked it this way. He was soon distracted from the beauty of the garden, though, as he spotted the Hoshidan Laslow had warned him might be here.

Prince Takumi sat on a bench in front of the pond, tossing small bits of food to the fish. There was no mistaking those long silver locks, tied at the nape of his neck with a dark ribbon. He wore a dark blue kimono, dotted with pale flowers, matching his delicate mask. He looked up to catch Xander staring, surprise reflected in his own eyes. "Prince- King Xander? What are you doing out here?"

Xander couldn't help but smile slightly at the stumble, and he walked forward, skirting the small pond and taking a seat on the other side of the bench. "I could ask the same of you. I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"It's... fine. I just don't really care for parties." Takumi turned back to the water, more tense.

Xander pursed his lips, wondering what he could do. The war was long over, but it seemed Takumi still had, at least habitually, some prejudice or something else making him uncomfortable around Xander. "I can't say I do either. Especially not masquerade balls. They're a bit nonsensical to me, but if it's what Corrin wants to do..."

Takumi nodded tersely, and a somewhat awkward silence settled between them. Xander watched Takumi from the corner of his eye, mulling his words over for a few moments. If he wasn't careful, he might make the other angry or too flustered and he'd storm off.

"... You look quite lovely, though. It suits you."

Takumi's head snapped to the side, eyes wide in surprise again and his ears turning red. "What?"

Xander turned to look at him, smiling softly. "I said you look lovely. I've never seen you dressed up before, Prince Takumi."

"Oh." He shifted, folding his hands in his lap. "Well... You look nice too."

"Thank you. I know you probably came out here to be alone, and I apologize for intruding on that. Perhaps we could spend some time together, though? I'd certainly rather that than to go back into the party," he said with a soft laugh.

Takumi gave a stiff nod. "Yea, that's fine. Don't worry about it. One person isn't as bad as a crowd. I've... never had a guy say that sort of thing to me before. Unless they mistook me for a girl."

Xander chuckled. "What a shame. I wish I'd gotten to say something before, but I simply didn't have the chance."

Takumi frowned. "But... It's not like I was dressed up before. Really, half the time I was a mess. I mean, we were at war after all."

"Perhaps, but you still looked gorgeous. I apologize if this is a bit too forward, but I'd always wanted to say that."

Takumi made some soft noises, flustered and unsure of what to actually say. Xander couldn't help but smile in amusement. How cute. After a few moments, Takumi recomposed himself, huffing. "You're lucky there's no one around, that was embarrassing."

"What, being called gorgeous? Or that you got flustered because of it?"

"I wasn't flustered!" Takumi snapped out, ears reddening again. "I was just surprised, you don't... Do that, normally."

"As I said, I didn't have much of a chance before. I'm glad I do now." Slowly, giving Takumi time to back away or push away his hand, he reached forward and pushed a hair behind the other's ear. Takumi was frozen, eyes wide and watching for what he might do next. Xander gave him what he hoped to be a warm smile. "I don't think you're told how amazing you are nearly often enough," he said, cradling Takumi's cheek in hand.

To his surprise, the prince leaned into the touch. "I don't know, you obviously haven't been around Hinata and Oboro enough to hear them."

"Mm, but it's harder to believe it from them, because they're your retainers. I'm sure they're absolutely genuine, but it can feel like the things they say are only out of obligation." He used to feel that way too, but he was thankful to have grown out of it.

Takumi's eyes shut, and he gave a nod so slight Xander might have missed it had he not had his hand on Takumi's cheek. "It's fine. I don't need people telling me that I'm great or whatever, I know that already."

"Even so, it's nice to hear, isn't it? Though if it were up to me... I would make sure you felt adored." He felt his own ears heating up as he withdrew his hand, Takumi's eyes sliding open in confusion and surprise.

"I... What do you mean by that?" he asked softly.

Xander took a deep breath, wondering what to say. He certainly hadn't planned on doing this tonight, but... Well, seize the moment, right? "I'm afraid I've found myself quite captivated by you, Prince Takumi. After seeing you in battle, both as enemy and ally, and working for peace together... You're quite admirable. You're second to none with a bow, skilled with a sword as well, and I've seen you're quite good with children. A touch temperamental, maybe, but once you set your mind to something, nothing stops you. Is it any surprise you've caught me?"

Takumi stared, uncomprehending as he spoke, making Xander even more nervous than before. Had he screwed up? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. But before he could speak again, Takumi suddenly reached up and slapped him, his voice burning in anger. He was frozen in shock as his cheek stung and Takumi spoke.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you? What is your problem!? If you're just going to make fun of me, then maybe it really would be better for me to go back into that stupid party." Takumi stood and began to storm off.

Xander ignored his stinging cheek, scrambling up from the bench to catch his hand. "Prince Takumi, wait!"

Takumi tried to pry his hand away, squirming in his grip. "Let me go, you lying jerk!"

Xander frowned and stepped between Takumi and the path to the ballroom. "Listen to me. I'll let you go, but please, tell me, why in the world do you think I'm lying? I can't imagine why I'd ever lie about something like this."

Takumi struggled for a few moments before looking up, and to Xander's shock, there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "Because you're a jerk who thinks getting someone's hopes up is fun? I don't know. I didn't think you were one for false flattery, but clearly I was wrong."

Xander brought a hand up to Takumi's face again, pulling up the mask to wipe away his tears with his thumb. "Takumi, I would sooner fall upon my sword than say such things to you without meaning them. Every word I said was the honest truth. I'd never imagined you could think that, and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Takumi still looked suspicious. "Really? So all you said... That's really what you think of me?" He looked torn between curiosity and embarrassment. His cheeks were a rosy red again, making Xander smile as he rubbed circles with his thumb across the flushed skin.

"It is. Though I'm not sure your siblings would appreciate it too much. King Ryoma would certainly have my head if he found out I'd laid a hand on you," Xander said wryly.

Takumi laughed. "I don't know, I mean, I can take care of myself. Er... Sorry for slapping you."

"It's alright. Stings a touch, but I'll be fine." He smiled. "I did mean that though, what I said. If it were up to me, I would make you feel adored," he repeated, smiling when Takumi squirmed and looked away. "But in the end, it's up to you whatever you decide."

He let go of Takumi's cheek and steps back with a smile. Takumi shifted, pulling his mask back into place. "I'll... think about it. It's kind of surprising. I'm just going to... Go back to the party." He darted away before Xander could reply, but he didn't mind. He waited a few moments, then strode back inside himself, immersing into the crowd once more.

Laslow eventually found him, Peri in his wake. "Ah, there you are Milord. You seem rather pleased, I take it your break in the garden was refreshing?"

Xander chuckled. "You could say that." His eyes slid to the familiar flicker of silver hair in the crowd. "You were right about a Hoshidan being in the garden. They were pleasant company."

Laslow raised a brow, but didn't address it other than to say "Happy to hear that, Milord. I do think things are winding down for the night, shall we help see off the guests?"

Xander nodded, and the three headed to the doors, Xander thanking each guest for coming as they departed. Across from him was Ryoma, seemingly alone. Xander assumed his retainers were somewhere nearby, as they were ninja. Eventually, their siblings joined them, and Xander spotted Takumi taking his mask off with a sigh, talking with Sakura. Both seemed relieved that the party was over.

Xander smiled to Takumi, making him flush and duck away. Hinoka eyed him suspiciously and elbowed Ryoma, pulling him down to whisper to him. Ryoma raised an eyebrow and glanced to Xander, who pretended not to notice.

Seemed he was treading an entirely new kind of dangerous ground, but if it meant the potential of gaining Takumi's affections, well, he was sure he could fair alright.


End file.
